Fan De Mi Fic
by Dark Anarchy 3.0
Summary: No puedes imaginar quien es la persona especial con la que tendrás un final feliz.
1. chapter 1

Hola soy Ash Ketchum y vengo de un pueblo llamado paleta, me esforcé demasiado para ganarme una beca de estudios universitarios a Kalos y esta es mi historia.

(POV de Ash)

Elegí la carrera de biología porque desde pequeño me interesó, supongo que es por qué mi padre fue un biólogo marino y yo quiero seguir sus pasos pero a mí manera, ahora a mis 18 estoy listo para dar lo mejor de mí para ser un biólogo muy reconocido en todo el planeta.

¿Cómo me describiría?

Bueno soy un adolescente de 18, tengo la cabellera de color negra y soy de tez blanca, mis ojos café y unas particulares marcas de nacimiento en forma de "Z" le dan estilo a mi bello rostro, mido 1.81 y soy diestro, tengo mi propia frase motivacional la cual empieza algo así. "No te rindas hasta el final", muchos no le entienden y la critican pero no me importa.

(Fin del POV)

La hermosa región de Kalos, rica en bellas obras arquitectónicas, historia, grandes y reconocidos postres, además de ser conocida como la región del romance, se dice por muchos que "sino encuentras el amor en Kalos jamás lo encontrarás" y nuestro héroe en esta historia no está interesado en el romance, pero lo que no sabe es que todo lo que nunca esperas que suceda siempre sucede.

(Apartamentos de los internados)

Era una fría noche del 20 de diciembre del año 1999 de un universo alterno al nuestro, donde la tecnología que tenemos actualmente, en ese universo ya existía, es un universo tan avanzado que crearon Pokémon para uso doméstico y a la vez como ayudantes, pero hay que dejar de hablar sobre sueños imposible, ahora hablaremos sobre nuestra historia.

El apartamento en el que nuestro protagonista vivía junto a sus amigos contaba con un dormitorio el cual lleva dos camas literas, además una pequeña mesa que es la divisora de estas, fuera de ese dormitorio también hay una pequeña cocina, un baño, y una sala de estar, en el apartamento número 233 era el de nuestro protagonista, "Ash Ketchum", también acompañado por sus amigos de clase, Barry Simons, Paul Wagner y por último pero no menos importante, Calem Platane.

Estos sujetos através del tiempo empezaron a volverse buenos amigos, Ya que por una pequeña desgracia les enseñó que no debían jugar sus cartas solos y esos casi les cuesta muchas cosas entre ellas sus becas, ahora mismo ellos se encuentran descansando en la sala de estar, Barry y Ash jugaban con unas consolas portátiles, mientras que Calm leía un libro y Paul escuchaba música mientras se dormía en un sofá, todo era normal hasta que se escuchó un grito que inundó la habitación.

—¡Boom perra! —era Barry que saltó de emoción—. Primer lugar en Mario kart, eres y serás siendo mi perrita en este juego.

Barry era el mejor jugador de video juegos en ese pequeño apartamento, un friki muy respetado en el mundo de los frikis, aún que su apariencia dijera otra cosa, ya que este es un joven de 19 años, con una estatura de unos 1.83 de alto, caucásico y muy mujeriego, en la universidad las chicas lo odian por causa de su manera de ser con ellas, Barry es uno de los compañeros de clase de Ash y casi mejor amigo de Ash.

—Me imaginé que algo así iba a pasar… que bueno es no equivocarme. —habló el que leía un libro, "Calem".

Este joven de gran reputación en la universidad es Calem, hijo del magnate de la moda, "le bonbon Platane" un famoso diseñador de trajes mundialmente famoso por la peculiar forma de su sello de autenticidad, la cual es de un plátano con sombrero de copa y una copa de vino encima, Calem es un joven de unos aproximadamente 18 ó 19 años de edad, su cabello negro de color opaco, sus ojos de color azul y su blanca piel, le han dado un gran apodo en la misma universidad a causa de su encanto masculino, "Blanca-nieves" es su apodo, aunque muchos le dicen "Calm" por su extrema paciencia y calma ante los problemas y dificultades.

En cambio Paul no se molestó en moverse al escuchar el grito de Barry así que siguió acostado y escuchando música.

—Solo te aprovechas de mi debilidad en las curvas. —Ash estaba muy enfadado por perder en el juego y decidió sacar escusas para no parecer enfadado.

—Sabia que dirías eso y por eso traje una pomada para el ardor, sabes solo se aplica en áreas afectadas y al parecer en tu caso… ¡creo que necesitarás una fábrica entera de pomada para poder quitarte ese ardor!, ¡PERRA!. —habló Barry con un tono de burla.

—Debo admitir que ese sí estuvo bueno y dió en el clavo. —Calm habló con su típica calma—. Pero lo siento mucho por ustedes yo tendré que ir a arreglar unos negocios de mi padre y puede que regrese en unos días.

—Bueno ya que están hablando de irse a otro lugar yo también me largo, pero yo solo iré a levantar unas buenas perras con mi buen amigo Diamond. —Barry tomó la palabra y hablando coquetamente se despedía.

Primeramente Barry había dado su caminata diaria en busca de alguna chica que no lo conociera a él y a su amigo Diamond, luego se fue el joven apodado Calm el cual habiendo tomado el libro que leía se fue sin despedirse de nadie, eso solo nos dejó con dos de los chicos, Ash y Paul.

—Oye Paul… —Ash con curiosidad se acercó a Paul y preguntó con cierta pena lo siguiente— ¿Tienes algo que hacer y si lo tienes implica salir a dar un paseo?

Paul no es un sujeto muy conversador, de hecho es un tipo de pocas palabras y cuando dice algo es muy importante o es muy importante, y por esa razón Paul es de pocos amigos y él no ve como amigo a nuestro protagonista, sino como un rival de antaño ya que ellos se conocieron de niños.

—Mira Ash… se que me dirás algo referente a tus novelas ligeras que tanto te gusta crear, y se muy bien que me pedirás que te ayude con alguna cosa rara que quieras poner en esa novela y lo único que te diré acerca de eso será un rotundo NO.

La actitud de Paul hacía todas las personas era fría, hasta su apariencia daba a entender que Paul no era alguien que sonreía mucho, su rostro casi nunca cambiaba de expresión, pero con Ash era un poco tibio, tanto que se podría decir que hablaba más con Ash que con cualquier persona, eso es mucho para alguien que fue apodado "iceberg andante".

—De hecho… —Ash dudaba si hablarle a Paul y eso lo empezaba a poner nervioso— este… sabes… …yo nunca he estado con una chica y quisiera que me dijeras como se siente el estar con una…

Ash empezaba tensar su cuerpo debido a sus grandes y reconocidos nervios, sentía pánico al pensar que Paul se podía reír por eso, el chico de cabello negro azabache empezaba a sudar a mares por causa del silencio que Paul acostumbraba hacer, pero esta vez Paul veía a Ash con cierto grado de juzgamiento, pero él chico serio, al ver el estado de su conocido decidió hacer lo que un hombre debía hacer.

—Ash… —él también dudó si decirle lo que debía decir— yo… ya sabía que tú eres una virgen pura y sin mancha… pero sabes te daré un consejo de amigo, si quieres escribir algo "genial" en tus historias primero tienes que vivirlas y no dejes que tus fans empiecen a asfixiarte con lo que ellos quieren, porque ni ellos saben lo que quieren.

Paul luego de aconsejar a Ash decidió levantarse y salir del apartamento, dejando solo y pensativo al peli negro.

(POV de Ash)

Es un 20 de diciembre de 1999, estamos en temporada de nieve la cual está cayendo de manera uniforme llenando las calles de esta ciudad, es un hermoso espectáculo ya que la nieve y la luz de la ciudad hace que navidad se sienta como la mejor navidad que pueda existir, bueno todavía no es navidad pero es diciembre y ya saben lo que dicen de estas fechas...

Decidí dar una pequeña caminata fuera del internado en el que vivo, ya que mis "amigos" me han dejado solo y pensativo, ¿Quién diría que él más callado me haya aconsejado?, La verdad esto de ser un escritor es algo muy estresante… puede que no sea él ser un escritor sino el reconocimiento a ser uno bueno, ese debe de ser el detonante del estrés, tuve que estudiar mucho para poder complacer a mis fans, pero que más puedo pedir si yo también pido cosas exigentes a mis escritos favoritos, que aburrido es esto.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en el bulevar Duffy Dick, a una cuadra de distancia se encuentra la plaza de la ciudad, la verdad no sé mucho el idioma Kales y su nombre es muy extenso además está en Kales, así que yo decidí llamarla "La plaza del reino mostaza", si es un nombre poco común pero así soy yo, un tipo muy poco común, creo que tengo que dejar de decir eso…

Llegando a mi destino observo que esta plaza está muy abarrotada de gente, veo que se congeló el pequeño lago y la personas están patinando sobre el hielo, muy bonito creo que podré eso en mis historias, será así una joven chica que desea ser patinadora profesional pero su único obstáculo es que es tuerta y su ojo bueno no es tan bueno ya que solo sufre miopía, y el protagonista será ella y un amigo de infancia que la estima mucho… hasta yo mismo me sorprendo aveces. Luego de crear mi pequeña ficción decidí comprar un café y sentarme en una banca cerca del lago, quiero descansar un poco ya que mi hábito poco frecuente es caminar en la nieve, me es un poco molesto y cansado, dando pequeños sorbos a mi café y relajando mi cuerpo dejo salir mi estrés fuera de mi cuerpo y empiezo a realizar mi segundo hobby, es el ser dibujante.

¿Sorprendidos?

(Fin del POV)

(POV de Lillie)

Hola a todo soy Lillie, tengo 18 años y mido 1.69 de altura, soy una mujer rubia de ojos color verde, mi piel es blanca como la misma nieve que está cayendo ahora mismo en esta plaza, ahora en estos momentos estoy patinando sobre el hielo del lago de la plaza Jean Renault Levitt, es un hermoso lugar ya que es una plaza con un gran lago artificial, me trae muchos recuerdos de infancia ya que aquí mi madre me enseñó a mí y a mi hermano el arte del patinaje sobre hielo, es una de las pocas veces que pude estar a su lado ya que su trabajo siempre la alejó de nosotros, pero bueno como ella misma dice.

—Nunca llores por lo que perdiste, de hecho no llores solo esfuérzate y supera los obstáculos que siempre tendrás. —Lillie habló para si misma con un gran orgullo.

Decidí salir a dar un paseo por mis propios medios ya que ninguna de mi amigas quiso venir acompañarme, ni siquiera Moon, mi mejor amiga y amiga de infancia quiso… supongo que es por sus próximos exámenes, aunque yo no tuve muchos que digamos, los de la facultad de biología tuvimos pocos exámenes ya que el próximo año tendremos más prácticas, pero dejando aún lado todo los estudios es hora de hablar sobre la forma de disfrutar estás vacaciones.

Creo que estoy empezando a aburrirme un poco a solo dar vuelta en este lugar, hay muchas personas y no puedo hacer ningúno de mis movimientos especiales en el hielo, de hecho si puedo hacerlos pero tengo miedo de lastimar a alguien, creo que dejaré de dar vueltas por este lago y buscaré un asiento para poder descansar un poquito.

"la joven de dorados cabellos salió del lago congelado y se dedicó a quitarse sus patines, luego de haberlos quitado busco una banca libre y que no estuviera nadie y por más que buscara no encontró ninguna, la joven no tenía las fuerzas como para volver al internado el patinar la cansó demasiado y decidió ir a cualquier banca sin importar quien estuviera solo quería descansar."

Creo que Lillie va a elegir a esa banca, donde está el sujeto escribiendo en una libreta, parece un asqueroso pervertido pero al menos es de mi edad, y no creo que quiera hacerme algo raro con toda estas personas observando.

"La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la banca donde se encontraba el joven que estaba escribiendo el cual resultó se nuestro protagonista, Ash y cuando ya estaba cerca vió que no era un sujeto feo, sino era uno agradable y decidió iniciar una plática."

—Oye yo creí que te eras feo. —dije mucho con asombro—. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Pude observar que el chico no se sorprendió por lo que había dicho y me contestó con toda la normalidad que pudo, ¿esto no puede ser más aburrido?

—Pues estoy haciendo un dibujo de la plaza, y estoy haciendo que los personajes de mi novela ligera tengan una cita aquí. —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Vi su lienzo y me sorprendió ver su estilo de dibujo, WOW, solamente puedo decir eso sobre su forma de dibujar, simplemente bello.

—Wow, eres una persona muy talentosa, ¿dime cuál es tu nombre y que sea completo?, ¿Tienes más dibujos?, ¿Puedes dibujar me?, ¿Puedes decirme de qué trata tu historia? —rapidamente me acerqué a su rostro y decidí llenarlo de preguntas, se que puedo llegar a ser molesta pero cuando deseo algo, lo quiero y no importa que tenga que hacer.

—Okey… creo que debemos relajarnos ahora mismo, soy Ash Ketchum, y sí tengo más dibujos, si tú quieres puedo hacerlo, y mi historia se trata sobre un chico es adoptado por un magnate y vive con muchas hermanas y tiene un trato con su nuevo padre, tiene que ayudar a que sus hermanas se lleven bien y elegir una para casarse.

Ok ahora sí es raro, que tipo de personas piensa que casarse con su hermana es algo bueno… no importa que sean hermanos de sangre pero es poco ético, además Ash me habló de la forma más normal posible…

—Eso no es normal, de hecho es repulsivo como los hippies pero menos asqueroso y lo único que te puede salvar es ese don de dibujar. —dije con repulsión hacia ese ridículo fetiche.

(Fin del POV)

En la banca empezó una tensión entre los dos que se encontraban sentados, si fuera un anime la imagen que los describiría mejor fuera ese donde un rayo sale de los ojos y chocan entre sí, la joven de cabello rubios y el joven realizaban una batalla de miradas.

—Oye, es mi fetiche y tú tal vez puedes tener algún fetiche más que el mío. —ash respondió con molestía y la rubia tampoco quedó atrás.

—¡Yo no tengo ningún fetiche! —gritó la rubia con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—Claro todos dicen eso y luego les gusta ver a su onii-chan vestido de Pikachu. —con un claro tono de sarcasmo respondió el joven.

—¡Mi onii-chan no tiene que ver nada entre nosotros! —gritó muy molesta y más sonrojada que antes.

—¡Ja, ya ves atiné que tenías un hermano! Ahora voy a volver a adivinar algo de ti… —Ash empezó a tocar sus cien y hacer un sonido con su boca el cual parecía un silbido, Lillie estaba a la espectativa de lo que Ash diría —. Tú duermes desnuda.

Y damas y caballeros ese fue el detonante de un gran y agudo grito, que se escuchó por toda la plaza, ¿Porqué?, Pues simplemente Ash dió en el clavo.

(Continuará?)


	2. Capítulo 2 :)

Capítulo 2

(El aburrimiento es la causa de todo malestar)

En el capítulo anterior nuestros protagonistas principales se conocieron y tuvieron una plática un poco rara, por no decir algo más fuerte, pero antes de terminar el capítulo Lillie dió un grito muy fuerte y aterrador, ¿que creen que haya pasado?

(Plaza reino de la mostaza)

Luego que la chica diera el poderoso grito que sorprendió a nuestro protagonista y algunos transeúntes, Lillie al terminar de gritar se lanzó en una rabieta implacable hacía la humanidad del chico de cabellos negro azabache, cayendo junto a él en el trayecto, quedando él tirado en el suelo y ella encima de él, Lillie le daba muchos golpes con el puño cerrado y todos eran dirigidos al rostro del chico, todos los transeúntes que miraban esa escena empezaban a reír bajo por lo gracioso que se veía, otros solo sentían vergüenza ajena al verlos ya que Lillie no dejaba de gritar y golpear a Ash, y este solo la intentaba calmar pero el era imposible.

—Oye lo siento… solo era una broma, si… te detienes te voy a dibujar… ...en tres estilos diferentes. —Ash no podía hablar muy bien a causa de los golpes que recibía de parte de Lillie pero aún así intentaba calmar las cosas, pero al parecer la rubia no deseaba a cambiar de opinión. —¡LO SIENTO EN SERIO… HARÉ LO QUE SEA ENSERIO PERO DETENTE! —Ash dió un último esfuerzo por hablar y en ese esfuerzo gritó con mucha fuerza.

Si bien los golpes de ella no eran muy fuerte pero lo que hacía doloroso a esos golpes era la consistencia de Lillie a no dejar de golpear a su víctima, Lillie escuchó muy bien lo último que Ash había dicho y muy bien, así que siguió aumentando la velocidad de los golpes y preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—¿Harás todo lo que yo te pida?

—Si, solo deja de lastimarme. —Ash respondió.

—¿Lo prometes?

—¡Siiiiiiiiii!

Lillie dejó de golpear a Ash, el cual quedó con el rostro algo enrojecido, Ash empezaba a quejarse por lo que la rubia había hecho, esta se levantó para subirse en la banca donde hace unos momentos estaba sentada y haciendo caso omiso de lo que Ash decía empezó a interrumpir al pelinegro, Lillie con una voz fuerte y decidida comenzó a hablar.

—Ash Ketchum… desde ahora serás mi prometido, y no puedes negarte ya que tú dijiste con tus propias palabras que harías cualquier cosa si dejaba de patearte el trasero, así que tienes que cumplir con el acuerdo, no te preocupes podrá hacerme lo que quieras, puedes besarme, manosear mi cuerpo, pero no puedes tener relaciones sexuales sin mi permiso.

Ash quedó atónito al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, su mente había quedado congelada por todo esa información que debía procesar, así que su rostro quedó serio, solo para poder que entender bien, sino era una ilusión causada por la marihuana que había fumado antes de salir de su pequeño apartamento ó tal vez por hecharle mucho café a su vodka.

—Okey, está vez si que usé demasiada hierba, debo de buscar otro método para controlar mi depresión… o tal ves bebí mucho licor para quitarme todo este puto frío, esto debe de ser alguna alucinación causada por la combinación de estos. —eran las incrédulas palabras de Ash al escuchar la petición de Lillie.

—Esto es muy díficil de explicar, pero lo que tú no entiendes es que no tienes escapatoria, prometiste que harías cualquier cosa si dejaba de golpearte. —Lillie hablaba con un tono acusador contra Ash.

—Tienes que explicar mejor esto… digo esto parece un cliché de historias en fanfiction. —Ash respondía con cierta incertidumbre sobre lo que estaba viviendo.

Ash ya se encontraba de pié y Lillie estaba a su derecha, la chica decidió abrazar el brazo derecho de Ash, este aún más confundido no supo cómo reaccionar y solo le siguió la corriente, Lillie dijo en voz baja y cerca del oído de Ash lo siguiente.

—vamos a buscar un lugar donde podamos dormir sin ser molestados por este frío. —habló entonando un seductor y atractivo acento Kales.

Los labios de la rubia atraparon la perilla de la oreja derecha de ash para poder estirarlo un poco, acción que provocó un poco de excitación sexual en él, su rostro se volvió rojo y empezó a jadear a causa de eso, Lillie al ver lo que había hecho con Ash empezó a reír bajo, cosa que Ash no lo tomó bien y algo molesto dijo.

—Ok… pero cuando lleguemos me contarás todo y por que quieres hacer eso. —Ash habló como todo un chico tsundere.

—Si, tú solo actua acorde yo te diga. —Lillie respondió alegremente mientras acariciaba el brazo de Ash con su cabeza.

—*creo que esto no va a acabar bien*. —pensó Ash mientras se sonrojaba por la acción de Lillie.

La joven pareja comprometida caminaba alegremente por las muy nevadas calles de la ciudad, la nieve caía libremente por todas partes cubriendo: desde: autos, árboles, edificios y hasta a las mismas personas estaban cubiertas de pequeño pedazos de nieve. Ash y Lillie caminaban como las otras parejas que si estaban enamoradas, ambos conversaban cosas triviales, como gustos musicales, gustos culinarios, antigüos romances, desamores y si tenían defectos. Lillie decidió hacer que sean preguntas y respuestas por turnos entre ambos comenzando por ella.

—¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Soy melomano. —respondió muy seco.

—¿Entonces eres de ese tipo de personas que sufren delirio de grandeza? —Lillie preguntó entre risas, provocando que Ash le respondiera con cierto enojo.

—Ese es megalómano, yo soy apasionado por todo tipo de música, por ejemplo puedo escuchar desde toda rama del rock hasta cumbias, además era mi turno de preguntar. —dijo Ash. —¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

—Pues soy más de escuchar ópera china, Chopin, Bach y otras cosas, ok ahora es mi turno.—la risueña chica respondía. —¿Eres virgen?

Esa pregunta hizo que Ash empezara a toser, primero por lo directa que Lillie era en ese tema y segundo por no saber si ser sincero con ella, cosa que le costaría ya que él no era de decir mentiras, Lillie se detuvo para poder ver el rostro de Ash, el cual empezaba a tornarse de un color rojizo muy fuerte.

—¿Qué sucede Ash?, ¿Eres virgen? —Lillie volvió a preguntar con su forma de ser, risueña.

—Yo… este… …¡no!, ¡si! —Ash estaba muy nervioso y no sabía que decir, empezaba a balbucear, Lillie seguía riéndose muy bajo al ver a Ash el estado de Ash y acercándose a su oído le volvió a hablar bajo pero audible para Ash.

—Se que eres virgen. —dijo la rubia con un tono serio. —pero… ¿Te gustaría dejar de serlo? —preguntó entonando una seductora voz causando un hormigueo en el cuerpo de Ash.

Ash dió unos pasos hacia atrás a causa del asombro, su rostro seguía rojo, aunque solo cambió de color sus pómulos y puente paranasal, Ash observó de pies a cabeza a su "prometida" y vió que no era bella… sinó que era la mujer más hermosa que podría haber visto, su larga cabellera rubia, piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos de color verde le daban una apariencia angelical, y ni hablar de la silueta que se apreciaba con su vestido para el invierno, este encajaba perfectamente en ella (la ropa que usó en el capítulo de la nieve) sin duda Ash seguía pensando que era alguna broma pesada de alguien, decidió decir lo siguiente.

—Deja de jugar con mi hombría… se que esta es una broma de alguno de mis amigos. —la voz de Ash se escuchaba derrotada y resignada. —Si me disculpas me iré a dormir.

Lillie quedó confundida por lo que Ash había dicho, quiso decir algo al respecto pero Ash había empezado a correr dejándola sola, Lillie al ver que Ash se alejaba se molestó mucho más que la ves en la plaza y decidió perseguirlo y volver a pegarle.

—¡VEN AQUÍ OTACO MARICA! —gritaba muy furiosa la chica de cabellos dorados. —¡Me dijiste que harías… lo que fuera… ...por mí!, ¡LO PROMETISTE!

La chica seguía persiguiendo a Ash sin perder el ritmo que este llevaba, Lillie le gritaba pero al correr hablaba entre palabras por el cansancio.

—*Este hijo de perra me las va a pagar cuando lo atrapé conocerá la furia de Lillie Wonderhans, ya me estoy cansando si sigo corriendo de esta manera me voy a desmayar.* —Lillie pensó en las muchas maneras en las que castigaría al peli negro por su culpa, pero por causa de la nieve Lillie no se dió cuenta que Ash se había quedado parado en medio de la acera de la calle y sin darse cuenta chocó con el cayendo inmediatamente al suelo.

Cuando Lillie se dió cuenta vió que Ash se había agachado frente a ella y con vergüenza le habló.

—Siento haber hecho eso… pero es que esto parece una mala historia cliché y repetitiva que solo sale en los fanfics que normalmente leo… y no soy un Otaku. —Ash le había lado la mano para que ella se levantara y con mucho gusto tomó la mano de su "Prometido" y aún con su actitud risueña le habló.

—¿Todavía quieres dejar de ser un virgen?

—¿Me vas a ayudar a dejar de serlo? —respondió con una pregunta la cual Lillie contestó.

—Claro, idiota de todos modos eres mi perrita… que diga mi prometido. —Lillie bromeó con lo último.

La misma nieve caía libremente sobre la ciudad, cubría todo hasta nuestras vidas diarias.

(Continuará?)


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo III.

(El inicio)

(Bar del Henry corn)

Era una fría noche del 20 de diciembre de 1999, la nieve caía libre y paulatinamente sobre las calles de la hermosa ciudad luminaria, muchos optaban por pasear con su familia a distintos lugares, como las plazas, parques, etc. Otros preferían quedarse en sus hogares los cuales estaban calentados por el amor familiar, aunque la minoría de la población en Kalos era soltera, la mayoría de solteros visitaban los bares de la ciudad, pero el más famoso y concurrido es el "Bar de Henry corn".

El propietario de ese bar es el famoso Henry Corner, un granjero proveniente de un clan de gitanos que migraron hace más de 60 años, Henry fue conocido por vender licor en el apogeo de la ley seca que marcó un gran inicio a la era de los contrabandistas, Henry fue nombrado como el padre del contrabando y ahora con más de 47 años en la industria del licor es toda una leyenda viviente ya que su bar no solo es conocido por su historia, sinó que también por los 8 de cada 10 solteros que entran ahí, que cuando salen del bar salen enamorados de su alma gemela.

En la barra del bar de Henry se podía apreciar que había muchas personas y en su mayoría eran hombres, pero el más importante era uno de los amigos de Ash, Paul, el joven adulto se encontraba bebiendo lo que parecía era una cerveza, Paul con su típico rostro serio bebía el elixir de la estupidez, como Calm solía llamarle, frente a él había unas 6 botellas vacías y con la que bebía iba hacer la séptima, cuando Paul se había terminado llamó al mesero y pidió otra.

—¡Oye tú anciano tráeme otra bien helada!. —Paul gritó con cierto grado de molestia llamando la atención del mesero.

Paul había llamado al propietario del Bar "Henry", este le llevó la cerveza a Paul y un vaso de cristal, de esos que se ocupaban para el whisky, Paul observó que Henry le servía un líquido oscuro en el vaso, el serio iba a preguntar el porque lo hizo pero Henry se adelantó.

—No te preocupes mocoso esto va de parte de la casa. —Henry habló con su típico tono amable. —Sabes soy de los pocos que piensan que beber no te da Valentía, de hecho pienso que lo único que puede dar es estupidez. —él viejo dió su punto de vista a Paul.

—Anciano solo te pedí una cerveza no una típica plática sobre lo malo y absurdo que hiciste en tú patética vida. —Paul estaba molesto por todo, era cruel con todos pero así fue criado en las calles de la ciudad punta nevada.

Él anciano se puso a reír por lo que Paul le había dicho, Paul lo observaba muy extrañado por la actitud que el anciano, ya que ¿Quién se reiría luego de ser insultado?, Paul pensó un poco y luego recordó que Ash lo haría.

—Tienes serios problemas anciano… será mejor que busques un médico pronto. —Paul incómodo por el actuar de Henry había decidido que era momento para largarse y dejando unos 100 pokes en la barra se levantó del taburete pero fue detenido por la mano de alguien que le había tomado el brazo.

—Será mejor que tomes tú cerveza antes de irte. —Paul observó su brazo y luego el rostro de Henry siguió así por unos momentos, hasta que decidió sentarse y beber la cerveza y el licor. —esto es bueno muchacho, esa chica debe ser muy importante para ti.

Paul se sorprendió más al escuchar eso del viejo y casi se atraganta con el licor.

(Pokélove hotel)

A unas 6 calles del bar de Henry se encuentra un muy bien conocido hotel del amor llamado "pokélove", es bastante conocido ya que está muy bien escondido entre un bosque de sauces, su fama es arraigada a causa de su temática, en ese hotel hay una tecnología muy interesante que funciona en este hotel, ya que llevó el juego de parejas hasta al extremo, por ejemplo hay habitaciones de realidad alterada ya que al entrar puedes elegir cualquier tipo de cosa, como ser niños de nuevo, ir a varios lugares del mundo y no notar la diferencia entre realidad o mentira.

En una de las habitaciones de este lujoso hotel de amor se encontraba nuestra pareja protagónica, Ash y Lillie, ambos estaban sentados en los extremos de la cama, cada uno intentando evitar el contacto visual, sus rostros se encontraban muy enrojecidos ya que sabían que no había marcha atrás en estos momentos, ambos verían sus cuerpos al desnudo y tendrían lo que los científicos llaman "apareamiento", el rostro blanco de Lillie se encontraba tintado por su rubor causando un hermoso espectáculo que cualquier persona pagaría por ver, mientras tanto Ash que al igual que su prometida su rostro estaba marcado por un gran rubor quiso decir algo pero Lillie también deseaba decir algo. Así que ambos se interrumpieron mutuamente creando un ambiente un poco más vergonzoso y tenso.

—Este... Ummm, yo... ¡Yo digo que! —ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo pero sin verse el rostro.

Ash al ver que esto no iría a ningún lado decidió hacer lo que todo hombre tiene que hacer, decir una estupidez que pueda causar un daño que nunca haya imaginado, el joven de pueblo paleta aclaró su garganta y dijo.

—¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? —preguntaba con mucha vergüenza el ruborizado sujeto volteando su rostro hacia donde estaba Lillie. —digo… no es necesario para mi el tener sexo.

Lillie escuchó muy atenta lo que Ash dijo y con cierta molestia habló a su prometido.

—¡Claro que sí!, Si una mujer te dice ten sexo conmigo lo tienes y ya, no vives preguntando cosas sin sentido si la chica ya te lo ha dicho como unas 59 veces, además un chico debe de ser el que lleve la iniciativa en esto. —Lillie se dió la vuelta y encaró a Ash, este observaba muy detenidamente el rostro de su prometida y al ver que ella estaba muy sonrojada el solo empezaba a disculparse con ella.

—¡Lo siento muchísimo! —Ash se levantó de su asiento e hizo un reverencia a Lillie, ella al ver eso se sorprendió ya que nunca esperó eso en Ash. —perdoname por se un egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo. —Ash volvió a disculparse se escuchaba arrepentido.

Lillie seguía sorprendida por el actuar de Ash, quedó atónita por ver la típica reverencia para pedir disculpas que es típico en los habitantes de Kanto. Lillie se levantó para ver que sucedía con él, así que preguntó.

—¿Podrías darme la cara y decirme que es lo que te molesta de todo esto? —la actitud risueña de Lillie se había marchado y en cambio con una actitud seria llegó a ponerle fin a todo esto.

Ash levantó el rostro esperando ver el seño fruncido de su prometida ya que sonaba algo molesta, pero no se esperó lo que vió, ver lágrimas en los ojos de alguien que daba gozo e infundía alegría, la joven de ojos verdes cuyo rostro era muy sonriente ahora mismo estaba muy triste y lloroso.

—Siento decir esto pero yo ni siquiera sé tú nombre y ni sé el porque haces esto. —Ash se encontraba apenado pero no le había quitado la mirada a Lillie porque en el fondo sabía que eso sería horrible de su parte. —¿Qué hice yo para que tú me digas eso?, ¿Para que tú me traigas aquí en este lugar?, ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi sí hay chicos más atractivos que mi?, ¿Porqué me escogiste a mí?, ¡Esto no es un puto fanfic, la realidad es distinta a esto! —Ash empezó a gritar no por estar enojado sino por sentirse que no merece a alguien como Lillie.

—¡Claro que te conozco! El problema es que no recordaba tú nombre y mi nombre es Lillie h'lia Wonderhans y si te elegí a ti como mi prometido es que eres al único hombre que puedo tocar sin que me brote una horrible alergia en el cuerpo. —Lillie le gritó todo eso a Ash haciendo que este se sorprendiera por lo que le dijo.

—Espera un momento… ¿que rayos quieres decir con eso?, ¿Sabes qué?… mejor explica mejor todo esto.—Ash respondió sacado de sí mismo.

—Ok. Yo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Es demasiado raro… no recuerdo haberte conocido. —Ash con su rostro denotando una confusión de niveles a gran magnitud.

Te agradezco mucho si estas leyendo mis historias y te mando un mega abrazo psíquico para recordarte que te quiero lector, y me gustaría que comentaras que te parece mi historia y que además escribieras que es lo que te gusta y que puedo hacer para mejorar en mi escritura.

 **te doy gracias si llegaste hasta aquí.** **bye bye**


	4. IV

Dark Anarchy 3.0 Presenta.

Fan de mi Fic

Capitulo 4

(Nunca dejes algo para mañana si puedes hacerlo hoy)

(Hotel Pokélove)

En la anterior capitulo vimos a los dos protagonistas principales de nuestra historia, Ash y Lillie, ambos estaban muy sorprendidos por su plática ya que Lillie dijo que conoció a Ash y este no recordaba nada de ella, veamos que va a suceder.

—Ash… ¿¡es enserio eso que me acabas de decir!? —Preguntaba con asombro la rubia. su asombro era increíblemente grande que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su boca igualmente lo estaba.

—Es cierto yo no recuerdo nada. —ash contestaba muy seco y sencillo importandole poco el estado de su prometida. —mira no es que no importa saber de ti… es solo que no recordo nada de mí pasado.

Lillie al escuchar eso de Ash cambió su asombro por una peculiar curiosidad por saber un poco más de Ash, ya que ella lo único que sabía de él es que era un joven de su edad, con cabello de color negro azabache y unas peculiar marcas de nacimiento ó solo tal vez puede que sean cicatrices.

—¿Tienes amnesia? —Lillie acercó su rostro cerca del de Ash y este volvió a arquear hacia atrás su cuerpo como si intentara evitarla.

—Este… si... Tengo amnesia y lo poco que sé es lo que me enseñaron; osea mi nombre, mi edad, mi familia y a lo que se dedica, mis cosas y mis deberes y mis sueños...

Ash empezó a hablar un poco sobre su vida y mientras seguía hablando sobre su vida y luego su rostro empezó a notarse triste pero denotando una pequeña sonrisa. Lillie al ver el rostro de Ash empezó a retroceder a una distancia prudente entre ellos y juntando sus manos en forma de petición le dijo a Ash.

—Ash… ¿puedes quitarte la ropa…? ya sabes tú chaqueta y lo que este de tu cadera para arriba… es que me siento deseosa de ver tu torso desnudo… —con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida en su rostro la joven rubia empezaba a sonrojarse, Ash decidió seguirle el juego ya que vió que Lillie jamás dejaría de ser imprudente y extraña en su forma de hablar y de actuar. Ash empezó a quitarse sus guantes, luego pasó a su chaqueta y audífonos felpados, para quedar con su camiseta de color azul eléctrico. —¡vamos dije torso desnudo! —gritó Lillie al ver que Ash se había dejado su camiseta.

—No creo que te guste lo que hay en mi torso… —Ash puso sus antebrazos en forma de "X" en su barriga para tapar su camisa y que Lillie no de la levantara.

—¿Has visto mi cuerpo reaccionar ante mi rara alergia? —Preguntó Lillie mientras se cruzaba de brazos y viendo a Ash con mucha incredulidad. —Vamos muéstrame tu cuerpo… y si lo haces yo te mostraré el mío.

Lillie volvió a acercarse a Ash de manera muy sugestiva, haciendo que el de cabellos azabache se pusiera rojo, luego el chico empezó a ver el cuerpo de Lillie, de cabeza a pecho y vió que su nueva prometida era de buenas proporciones.

—Lo haré pero no te quites la ropas por favor. —Ash volteo su rostro hacia otra dirección para no encarar a Lillie.

—¿Por qué rayos haces eso? —preguntó con cierta molestia la futura rubia de Ash.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ash respondió con otra pregunta.

—Eso de hacerme sentir que soy fea… ya sabes de evitar a toda costa el verme desnuda, me molesta que hagas eso. —Lillie seguía acercando su rostro hacia el de Ash y este empezó a retroceder por lo incómodo que se sentía por la forma de comportarse de Lillie. —¿Eres gay acaso? —Lillie terminó con una pregunta.

—¡Claro que no soy gay!, Es solo que no….

Ash no sabía que responderle a Lillie, la verdad es que el deseaba ver él cuerpo de la rubia, su bestia libidinosa masculina quería tocar cada parte del cuerpo de Lillie, besar sus senos y sus delicadas piernas, lamer su espalda y morder sus glúteos, para luego poder liberar toda su esencia en el rostro blanco y puro de Lillie, pero como siempre hay un pero en todo hasta en la sopa, Ash decidió que sería mejor contar toda la verdad de lo poco que sabía de su pasado y escuchar el como se conocieron Lillie y él para saber más a fondo sobre su verdadero yo.

—Creo que si no te cuento la verdad tú seguirás diciendo cosas y pidiéndome cosas más raras de las que me has dicho y para que quede claro yo te contaré todo lo que se sobre mí y luego tú me contarás cómo nos conocimos.

—Me parece bien, así que cuenta todo lo que recuerdes y yo te contaré todo sobre nosotros. —ya convencida por lo que dijo Ash. Lillie se sentó en la cama y haciendo un gesto con su dedo índice, llamó a Ash y le señaló que se sentará junto a ella, Ash luego de sentarse cerca de ella vio que Lillie se empezó a quitar su abrigo azul oscuro, dando a revelar que Lillie solo vestía su ropa interior y ese gran abrigo.

—¡Lillie! —gritó Ash muy avergonzado— ¿Porqué rayos te has desvestido enfrente de mí?.

—Quiero tocar tu cuerpo con el mío. —Habló Lillie con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa, su voz sonaba coqueta y sexy la cual hacía estremecer a Ash. —asi que acuéstate, que yo voy a acomodarme en tú cuerpo, para así poder sentir el latido de nuestros corazones. —Lillie ya sin su abrigo empezó a pasar su dedo índice derecho por todo su cuerpo, pasando desde su rostro hasta sus senos y para finalizar en sus piernas la cuales les daba pequeños movimientos circulares, la ropa interior de Lillie era de color negro con encajes el cual con la combinación del color de su piel era como una arma muy poderosa.

El libido de Ash ya estaba por los cielos, ver a Lillie con su ropa interior era como una ambrosía para él, su miembro empezaba a levantarse y su respiración era muy entrecortada, sentía que en cualquier momento se podría desmayar a causa del calor que sentía, dudaba si hacerle caso a Lillie o lanzarse encima de la chica para complacer su miembro viril.

—Lillie… para ser sincero contigo… es que de verdad yo quisiera violarte y hacerte mi esposa, mi amada, mi musa y todo lo demás, solo con ver tu cuerpo, tú rostro y tú forma de ser me hace quererte un poco más cada minuto que pasa... —Ash había hablado un poco entrecortado y algo impaciente pero luego empezó a cambiar su tono de voz triste y depresivo. —pero el problema de todo esto es que yo soy un amnésico y solo imagina en el peor de los casos, tú y yo como una pareja de casado y con hijos, pero que de un momento a otro yo recuerde mis Memorias y olvide todo lo que era, no quiero volver a perder otra familia.

Ash se sostuvo su rostro con sus mano mientras hablaba, su tono de voz era muy triste y se escuchaba algo lloroso, Lillie observó todo y se levantó de la cama, Ash sin darse cuenta seguía hablando, hasta que sintió rodeó su cuello y que algo suave se apoyaba en su cabeza, cuando se quitó las manos pudo escuchar la voz de Lillie la cual le decía lo siguiente.

—Yo se que es duro empezar de cero, pero aveces es mejor hacerlo ya que nos puede salir algo mucho mejor que la primera vez, mejor que todo. —La rubia acariciaba la nuca y la parte trasera de la cabeza de Ash, mientras apoyaba su pecho en el rostro de este, su voz sonaba tierna y comprensiva cosa que ayudó mucho a Ash a tranquilizarse. —Mira mi cuerpo y el tuyo son compatibles, ya que si yo tocará a otra persona se me llenaría el cuerpo con unos granos desagradables, ya veo… supongo que es lo mejor Ya que tú eres mi prometido.

Ash cuando terminó de escuchar a Lillie quedó pensativo unos segundos los cuales parecían eternos y cuando terminó de pesar, separó su cuerpo del abrazo de Lillie y luego se levantó de la cama en la cual estaban sentados, Lillie con su tierna sonrisa observaba a Ash muy detenidamente esperando que haría el amnésico chico. El joven se empezó a quitar su camiseta pero sin mostrar su torso a Lillie, cuando terminó de desvestirse el torso de su cuerpo el chico se arrodilló frente a Lillie y limpiándose los ojos dijo.

—Lillie h'lia Wonderhans, no sé qué quieres de mí, pero si tú dices que deseas que yo sea tu prometido lo haré, solo deja de ser muy "especial" en tus peticiones, pero no tendremos ningún tipo de relación sexual hasta que estemos casado. —Ash habló con un tono serio en su voz, pero cuando terminó de hablar su rostro empezó a sonrojarse. —¿Te gustaría ser mi futura esposa? —preguntó Ash viendo a Lillie a los ojos.

—Yo Lillie h'lia Wonderhans tomo como esposo a Ash Ketchum y cuando él se sienta triste como hoy yo lo haré feliz, y cuando recupere su memoria yo estaré junto a él para siempre. —Lillie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro hablaba muy feliz con Ash, pero al igual que él también su rostro se sonrojó. —Yo acepto... Y también acepto que toques mi cuerpo siempre que puedas.

(Continuará?)

(En otro lugar de Kalos)

(POV de ¿?)

Es noche y tengo hambre, creo que es tiempo de ir a comprar algo de comer… [suspiro] estoy cansando de que los autores de mis fanfics favoritos no suban sus historias, me es molesto que no cumplan su parte, ya quiero saber qué pasa en ese fic del chico mostaza ó el tipo que se va a casa con una de ses muchas hermanas, ya quiero ver un capítulo nuevo de esa historia.

Les apuesto que él creador es un gordo que se masturba con sus muñecas, o un flaco que acosa a la popular de su escuela, tal vez es un inadaptado social con serios problemas hormonales o mentales, lo bueno de todo esto es que ya me animaré a escribir un fic de mi autoría.

Ya llegué a la tienda 24/7 y creo que compraré Maruchan, pan, huevo, leche, jugo de naranja y una que otra fritura. Ya estando cerca del mostrador vi que en el estante cerca del cajero hay una shonnen jump… creo que voy a comprarla.

Ya en mi casa empezé a cocinar un poco de lo que traje, y ya cuando termine de prepararla comencé a comer y leer la jump... Espera un momento… este no es una jump… es un doujin… claro… ahora entiendo el porque la chica me vió raro… vaya… ahora lo voy a leerlo ni modo, ya que lo compré tendré que leerlo.

—La ruta de Serena… —el dibujo de la chica en la portada me gusta espero que sea buena.

Empezé a leer y cuando vi era un doujin de Pokémon… era de esa pareja de Ash y serena… no importa lo leeré, mientras más leía más me metía en la historia de esta joven pareja y sus aventuras sexuales… rayos ese Ash es un suertudo y un actor porno de alta categoría… muy bonito y algo romántico, cosa rara en los doujin… rayos me gustó mucho este doujin creo que compraré otro.

Al día siguiente compré todos los doujin del creador del anterior que leí y vi que hay tres chicas nuevas en Pokémon, Lana, Mao y Lillie, cada una tiene una historia distinta con Ash y me gustan mucho, pero no sé cuál elegir de estas 3…

Por un lado Lana tiene su atractivo Loli, Mao su ardiente cuerpo de negra y Lilie es una rubia muy sexy… creo que lana y Lillie son mis favoritas.

—Bien hecho Clemont, bien hecho, has elegido sabía mente.

Fin.

saludos a mis lectores, los que me han ayudado a crecer y ser un poco mejor que antes, les agradezco mucho ustedes son los mejores y los aprecio mucho, que tengan una agradable mañana, tarde, noche, en especial a los que me comentaron.


	5. V (A woman called Lillie)

Capítulo 5

(A woman called Lillie.)

Anteriormente la pareja de prometida se encontraban en la habitación de uno de los hoteles más raro en la historia "Pokélove", ambos habían arreglado algo de sus problemas y empezaron a hablarse sobre su pasado… bueno Ash solo sería lo que recuerda ya que este sufre de amnesia.

(Pokélove hotel)

Una tierna risa se escuchaba en toda la habitación donde nuestros protagonistas se encontraban sosteniendo una charla sobre su pasado, pero una constante risa risueña y sin mancha, inundaba toda la habitación hasta llegar al pasillo. Era como un hermoso cántico de amor a la vida, la nueva vida que tendría con alguien idóneo para ella.

—Ash… ¿Puedes hacer eso de nuevo? —Lillie había dejado de reír y con un tono tierno en su voz preguntó con amabilidad a Ash.

—Pero ya tienes muchos y son muy visibles… no quiero causarte ningún problema.

Ash él joven de cabello negro se encontraba en un estado de duda, ya que deseaba hacer eso, pero también razonó con madurez y pensaba en no hacerlo.

—Porfavor Ash, hazlo hasta hasta que me llenes el cuerpo de ti, quiero que me hagas de todo, mucho de todo, tócame, bésame, lame, acaricia cada parte de mi piel. —la Joven Lillie había enloquecida por el placer y empezaba a incomodar a su prometido con muchas exigencias.— ¡y si no lo haces voy violarte!— gritaba Lillie con una gran desesperación, su rostro era el claro ejemplo de la lujuria, sus pupilas empezaron a cambiar de forma poco común, se podía notar que eran como unos corazones algo pequeños, Lillie tenía a Ash contra la cama ella estando encima de este, sacudía su cadera como si fuera una bailarina de twerk, logrando estimular al joven de cabellos negros.

—Lillie si sigue… ¡así me va a pasar un accidente! —gritaba un muy feliz Ash al sentir el roce de la feminidad de Lillie en su masculinidad.

(POV de Ash)

Se preguntarán de cómo llegó a pasarme esto, pues se los contaré con un flashback, espero no aburrir a nadie con esto.

[Flashback]

Luego de que Lillie y yo hayamos podido arreglar todo nuestros asuntos en esa habitación decidimos que no tendríamos ningún tipo de relación sexual, hasta que sea nuestra luna de miel, Lillie me contó toda la historia del porque decidió pedir mi mano en matrimonio y fue algo así.

Lillie y yo estábamos sentados en la cama de nuestra habitación y la posición en la que nos encontramos era uno frente al otro en pose de flor de loto, Lillie me dijo algo así.

—Pues verás está alergia me empezó desde los 9 años, no sé qué sucedió pero fueron imprevista. —habló Lillie con su típica alegría.

Pero esa alegría no solo era causada por nuestra nueva relación, sino fue por que pedimos una botella de vino tinto, llegó una mucama y nos la dio con mucho hielo, Lillie llevaba 3 copas yo solo 1 ya que no me gusta, el añejo del vino empezaba hacerle a Lillie ciertos efectos secundarios; por ejemplo Lillie estaba más afectiva conmigo. Me quitó los pantalones con mucha brusquedad… la verdad me siento como si yo fuera la mujer y Lillie él hombre

—Y como te decía mi hermano y mi mamá ocupan guantes para poder vivir conmigo, y mamá me dijo que sí yo encontraba a un hombre cuya alergia no me brotara al tocarme, y… ya… … Sabes que te amo mucho mi cielo… …desde que te vi dije que serías mi amor solo ve el capítulo anterior de nuestra vida… a no si esa escena fue borrada…. Puto mi padre.

La verdad es que no sé qué me quiere decir… digo se encontraba tierna estando ebria pero, siento que no me está diciendo la verdad. Digo los borrachos siempre son los primeros en decir la verdad, pero Lillie se pasea por las lanas al hablar.

—Pues digo mi cariñito mío te amo y eso que solo te vi hace unas horas y siento que ha te conozco desde bebés, pero creo que te falta un poco de músculos pero estás bien así, sabes una cosa quiero que sepas que quiero… …quiero… digo, quiero mucho.

Entonces no soy amigo de infancia de Lillie, osea que pude conocerla en secundaria o preparatoria, no recuerdo haber pasado la preparatoria pero mi mamá me habló que sí la pasé. Pero ahora esto se está volviendo muy extraño, ya que Lillie dejó su típica actitud risueña a una reservada, seguía repitiendo "quiero mucho" pero no pasa de ahí y no me muestra su rostro lo escondió entre sus hermosas y apetecibles piernas.

—¿Sucede algo Lillie? —pregunte ya que ella quedó inmóvil y repitiendo esa misma frase, sentí un poco de pena por eso quería saber que sucedía con ella.

—Ash… quiero que me des un beso en la boca… uno que me haga olvidar todo lo malo que he vivido.

La verdad cuando Lillie me dirigió la palabra levantó su cabeza de su escondite, pude ver su rostro y vi que estaba llorando. No entendí el por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero si hay algo que no me gusta es ver qué alguien sufre y no poder ayudarlo, supongo que Lillie ha vivido una horrible experiencia en todo estos años al sufrir esa alergia por ser tocada, así que decidí hacer algo que nunca se olvide.

¡Dejar un chupete en su cuello!

Si, puede que no parezca la gran cosa pero eso fue la chispa que encendió la lujuria que ahora no puedo controlar, de hecho, ¿quién puede controlar algo que no es suyo?

—Wow… ¿eso como se llama? —dijo Lillie con una gran curiosidad, pude notar que estaba sorprendida y deseosa por saber qué es lo que le hice. —Hazlo de nuevo por favor… es que se sintió… bien.

Y claro como buen hombre ¿por qué no cumplir los deseos de la dama que tengo frente a mí?, Digo ella lo pide.

—Sabes… si te hago eso te puedo dejar una marca en el lugar donde te lo hice.

[Fin del flashback]

Y como ven ahora mismo estoy siendo violado por Lillie, como en el principio. No quisiera ser violado pero yo creo que esto es lo mejor para mí ya que puedo usar esto en uno de mis Fic.

—Ash esta es mi manera de… uhhhh, Jajajajajaja, ahh, ahg de… …mostrarte que en verdad quiero algo contigo, así que yo quiero que tú… oohh, Juju Juju, me muestres tu forma de mostrar tu amor a mí y esta manera ya no cuenta. —Lillie hablaba entre palabras por los gran ola de placer a causa de tener relaciones con Ash,

—Ok, ¡lo haré por ti Lillie lo haré por ti!

Baia… ahora que puedo hacer.

Continuará

Les agradezco de todo corazón a todos mis lectores,ya ESTOY escribiendo parte de los otros fics, como the club o el cuarteto. solo espero que me comenten los otros Fics, ya que mientras mas comenten me dan ganas y alimentan mi ego.


	6. Ficción natural

Dark Anarchy: La franquicia de Pokémon y todo personaje de dicha empresa no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños y creadores de dicha franquicia, a mi solamente me pertenece está historia. Si hay algún parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Fan de mi Fic.

Capítulo 6

(Natural fiction)

(Hotel Pokélove)

(POV Paul)

20 de diciembre de 1999 acabo de salir del bar de Henry y recibí algo muy importante, el consejo de un asqueroso y muy peligroso anciano. Dijo algo que solo a Ash se le ocurriría decir. "Empieza a ser sincero contigo mismo y verás lo que te perdías".

No sé entiendo nada de lo que me dijo pero hay algo que me retumba mucho y es el saber que me armaba de valor para hablar con alguien, quiero hacer las cosas más formales entre esa persona y yo, el único problema es que no sé cómo decirlo, me bloqueo y de ahí no digo nada, es algo que me molesta mucho ya que me hace parecer un cobarde… muchas veces aconsejé a Ash de cosas parecidas a esta y cuando quiero hacer valer lo que digo a mi vida no las hago… soy un mal hombre.

Estoy en esa plaza la cual Ash suele llamar "reino de la mostaza", no puedo negar que fue gracioso en su momento pero que haya quedado como el nombre de esta plaza fue algo tonto, como sea. Hoy es una noche muy fría y hay mucha nieve cayendo por toda la ciudad, es raro que caiga nieve antes de ser navidad… bueno en esta región si lo es, ya que he hablado con ciertos granjero de estos lugares y me hablaron sobre las rarezas de clima en Kalos, acordé con esa persona que quedaríamos aquí cerca de la fuente para vernos y espero que no siga molesta conmigo, en verdad quiero decirle algo muy importante.

Esperé unos 20 minutos y todavía no llegaba, es más logré ver que Ash vino a esta plaza, ¿Será que Ash también se encuentre con alguien aquí?… no lo creo Ash es patético en cosas como esas. Saben Ash se puede ir al carajo, tengo que hace algo que no estoy familiarizado "El expresarse" y debo hacerlo antes que ella venga.

—Disculpa si te hice esperar pero tuve que estudiar mucho para mí último examen final.

Escuché que alguien me habló a mis espaldas, al escuchar su voz algo fría y sin denotar algún cálido sentimiento, supe que ya no tenía más tiempo era ahora o nunca.

—No importa… lo bueno es que estas aquí… conmigo. —dije con cierta dificultad al hablar.

No es que fuera un analfabeta o un tartamudo sino que el ser amable y bueno nunca fue una de mis virtudes, de hecho no tengo muchas virtudes.

—Ok… eso fue raro… —me respondió con mucha extrañeza y no la culpo de nada eso no es normal en mi. —mira yo… vine aquí por qué me dijiste que hay algo que querías decirme.

Cómo siempre ella va al grano de todo, eso es lo que más me gusta de ella, creo que es el ahora o nunca yo tengo que esforzarme más de lo que creo que debo de hacer.

—¿Te gustaría beber algo? Yo invito. —dije mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa vi que ella me vió raro.

—Mira Paul… yo estoy muy cansada y no quiero caminar, solo dime lo que me querías decir, además no estoy feliz contigo por eso que me hiciste pasar.

Rayos… no quería que ella dijera eso, la verdad es que yo no soy muy afectuoso, de hecho ni siquiera le he dicho un te quiero en todo lo que llevamos juntos, hace 7 meses que salgo con ella y lo único que he hecho es tener sexo con ella, lo poco que hago es hablar… no sé qué puedo decirle sin ser un robot, digo, hace una semana ella me preguntó: "¿Me amas ó solo me ves como una prostituta?", yo solo le respondí un: "eso creo", creo que también fue por haberle dado 100 pokes para el taxi… rayos cada día me parezco más a Ash, mierda si sigo así seré un patético y estúpido chico.

—¿Oye Paul me estás escuchando? —dijo un poco molesta— si no tienes nada que decirme ya es hora de que me marche.

"Paul observaba como la chica con la que el deseaba tener algo serio se marchaba, su semblante no cambió el era serio y no podía dejar de serlo, pero eso es algo que ella no entendería perfectamente, así que utilizando su grandiosa sinceridad dijo entonando una voz algo avergonzada."

—¡Platinum no te vayas! —gritó Paul— yo… no quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

"La chica volteó su cabeza hacia donde estaba Paul y lo vió con cierta molestia y con ese grado de molestia le habló a Paul."

—¿No quieres que me vaya de tú lado? —preguntó mientras daba la vuelta y encarando a Paul. —sino mal recuerdo eres tú el que se aparta de mí, ¿acaso sabes lo incómodo que es el hablar con alguien que se comporta como una pared?, Eres el ser más inexpresivo que he visto y eso me hace pensar que tú solo me utilizas como una muñeca sexual.

—¡Yo… no te veo así platinum yo quiero seguir adelante contigo, de verdad quiero que tú y yo hagamos serías las cosas entre nosotros!

No pude aguantar más así que decidí hacer lo que planeaba hacer… aunque lo grité con mucho estrés.

—¡Platinum yo en verdad estoy dispuesto a cambiar por ti! —grité algo fuerte y de un abrazo atrapé a la mujer que amo. —yo te pido que me entiendas… yo soy frío con todos porque nunca pude ser feliz, hasta que te conocí supe que era la felicidad… ...pero me cuesta expresarme… ya que soy patético, no quiero que sientas que solo te ocupo para tener sexo… en Realidad yo deseo que en el futuro…. Tú y yo podamos…. Ser… una familia.

"Él joven de cabellos color púrpura era inexpresivo a causa de ciertos traumas de niñez. Además de su antigua vida delictiva le trajo muchos problemas y dificultades a su vida, pero con la ayuda de cierto tipo él cambió poco a poco."

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH»

"Paul y Platinum escucharon un grito muy fuerte y agudo, ambos corrieron y subieron una pequeña loma y vieron a lo lejos a Ash siendo golpeado por una chica rubia."

—¿Ese es Ash? —preguntaba Platinum con curiosidad.

—Si… ese es él patético Ash.… —habló Paul con cansancio y dándose una palmada en la cara. —Supongo que tendré que ayudarlo. —terminaba Paul con aún más cansancio.

"Cuando Paul empezó a dar tres pasos fue detenido por Platinum la cual se movió y se interpuso en el camino de Paul, Paul vió al rostro de la chica y le preguntó."

—¿Qué sucede Platinum?

—¡Deja de poner a Ash antes que a mí! —habló alterada.

—¿Qué? —dijo Paul.

—Siempre que a Ash le pasa algo y tú y yo estamos juntos vas a ayudarlo y me dejas sola, ¿Y me dices qué? —Platinum en verdad se escuchaba furiosa hasta tal punto en tomar los brazos de Paul con sus manos.

—Yo le debo mucho a Ash… espero que entiendas. —paul fue seco a la hora de contestar.

—Lo único que entiendo es que puede ser un bisexual. —finalizó Platinum dejando enojado a Paul.

"Paul pensó por un momento todo lo que pasaría si empezarán una discusión y se dió cuenta que perdería mucho, así que simplemente dejó que le importara poco lo que le suceda Ash, además era una chica."

—Sabes que, tienes razón Ash sabrá arreglárselas. —dijo Paul tomando de la mano a Platinum. —tomemos un taxi y vayamos a la feria que está en ciudad coumarine.

—¡Espera Paul todavía estoy enojada contigo! —gritaba Platinum mientras era tomada por la fuerza por parte de Paul.

(Paul fin del POV)

(Pokélove hotel)

(Pov de Ash)

Pues son las 12 de la madrugada y sigo despierto, Lillie me ocupó como dildo humano y estoy cubierto de mi propio… semen. En verdad estoy sorprendido de que esto me pasara, digo este es el mundo real aquí no hay cosas como finales felices o harem sin sentido como muchos fanfics que leí, osea ¿cuantas veces puedes puedes tener sexo y con cuántas chicas puedes hacerlo?, Digo ahora mismo tuve "sexo" y prácticamente me estoy muriendo del cansancio, ahora mismo estoy pensando en hacer el lemon con sumo cuidado.

—Ash… siento mucho el masturbarme con tú… ya sabes que... Es solo que… tenemos que casarnos para poder hacer eso… lo siento.

Esa es Lillie disculpándose conmigo, pues no me siento tan mal ya que también disfruté aún que no como pensaba pero fue gratificante.

—No te preocupes yo te prometí que haría lo que fuera por ti. —dije intentado consolarla.

—Oye ya cambiando de tema en la universidad yo te he visto junto a un chico de cabello púrpura, ¿Qué es de ti ese sujeto?

Lillie estaba acostada boca abajo usando mi pecho como almohada, como esas escenas de las películas donde la pareja duerme con mucha alegría después de tener sexo, y me habló con mucha curiosidad.

—Pelo púrpura… —busque en mi mente y recordé.—¡Ah sí! Paul, él es mi amigo de adolescencia él yo siempre nos metíamos en problemas… bueno eso me explicó él.

—Ohhhh… ¿y tiene novia? —preguntaba con más curiosidad.

—Si, se llama Platinum. —Respondí mientras tocaba el cabello de Lillie, me gusta mucho el tocarlo es como tocar seda fina, creo que será mi nuevo hobie.

—¿Y ella como es? —volvió a preguntar con si típica curiosidad.

—Pues Platinum es casi como de tu estatura aunque creo que tú eres más grande por unos centímetros, ella tiene el cabello negro y liso, ojos café oscuro y su actitud es muy madura, sale con Paul desde hace ocho meses y creo que han llegado más lejos que nosotros.

La verdad le dije todo eso a Lillie para que no me siga haciendo preguntas y estar respondiendo, a veces es muy cansado.

—Ohhh… oye Ash, ¿sabías que yo estudio lo mismo que tú.

Ok… ahora sí me entró la ver*.

—Espera… ¿Qué?

—Sip como escuchaste, yo te he estado observando y he visto que eres un altruista… además de ser un asqueroso marihuano.

—Es medicinal…

—Si claro y yo quiero invadir Kalos, mira no importa con tal que lo dejes y me ocupes a mi como tú droga favorita no me preocupa.

Saben ahora sí tengo miedo de Lillie, creo que fue me metí a otro cliché de fan fic, "La novia Psicópata atractiva"

—Jejejejeje, sabes Lillie cuando dices eso parece como si fueras una novia que sería capaz de matar a su novio por solo un desliz… —hablé con nerviosismo.

—Pues yo amo cuidar mis valiosas adquisiciones, nop sabes que a ti te voy a cuidar mucho mejor que mis baratijas, solo por eso te voy a violar de nuevo.

—Espera… ¿Qué?

(Fin del POV)

La vida sigue su curso, al igual que los copos de nieve nosotros los seres humanos tenemos distintas formas de vidas que ni siquiera sabemos cómo puede llegar a ser, Así ayer en Kalos fue un día nevado, la madrugada de este nuevo día también empezó a nevando.

(Continuará?)

(Curiosidades de los personajes.)

A nuestro protagonista Ash Ketchum le gusta leer fan fics de, Pokémon, FFVII, Megaman Zero, Metroid, Fire emblem, además de original Fic.

Lillie desprecia a los hippies.

Barry no soporta el licor ni las drogas, la última vez que fumó hierba lo encontraron peleando con una bolsa de basura.

A Ash le disgustan los perro pero encantan los cobayos.

Lillie es virgen y no sabe nada acerca de las relaciones sexuales, de hecho cuando se masturbó con Ash ella creía que estaba teniendo sexo.

Paul no soporta el picante.

Diamond en verdad odia a Barry.

Dark Anarchy salió en el fic, era el que despachaba el café.


End file.
